


Once Again

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would you say to your first crush if you had the chance to skype them again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a buzzfeed video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_POb3xhZYY) u guys should watch it bc it's so cute  
> also positive and/or negative comments are welcomed! enjoy 
> 
> !cross-posted in aff!

“Hey, remember that crush you had in middle school?” Soonyoung said out of nowhere as their other friends all laughed as they looked at Jisoo. In return, Jisoo just buried his face in his hands.

“What was his name again?” Seungcheol asked as the laughter finally died down. “I think Younghan?” Soonyoung playfully. “No no, I think it was Jeonghwa?” Jun said unable to actually control his laughter but succeeded anyway. “No! It was Jeunha!” Seungcheol acted as if he has cracked the code.

Jisoo sighed as he parted his hands a bit for him to be heard. “His name is Jeonghan” he says and goes back to cover his face.

“We knew that” Seungcheol said as they laughed at their friend’s embarrassment yet again. What nice friends.

“Would you please help us relive the memory, Jisoo?” Jun said teasingly as Jisoo groaned and hid his face further in his hands. “Aw, come on!” Soonyoung side comments as Seungcheol childishly says “Story time!”

Jisoo takes a deep breath and sighs loudly, finally freeing his face from his hands.

He mumbles a _Jesus Christ_ before he starts his story.

“Okay so just basically, he was a new student and just, I don’t know okay but he entered the door and I just felt something. And then our teacher introduces him to the class and then fortunately- or unfortunately- the seat behind mine was empty so he just puts him there. And then I introduced myself and then just we clicked.”

 And at this point his three friends were basically smiling from ear to ear, however this goes unnoticed by Jisoo as he himself is reliving the moment and is staring at the wall in front of him.

“So there, you know we hung out probably all the time and then high school came and just we drifted apart. And I haven’t seen him for what almost 10 years?”

“10 years?” the three exclaimed at the same time as they all slammed their hands on the table.

“Look I have a meeting in 10 minutes I need to go, see you guys soon” Jisoo says as he grabs his bag and gives them all a slap at the back before leaving the door of the café.

They all watched him turn the corner before they all huddled closer.

“We need to do something about this”

And so they did. They have spent at least a day asking their friends for a certain Yoon Jeonghan. After almost a day and a half of searching the internet, they received a call from one of Soonyoung’s friends, Seokmin, and tells them that apparently Jeonghan is all the way over in Japan.

Yoon Jeonghan has become quite a successful businessman, combining his love for cats and his dream job of being a barista, he started his own cat café. _Neko no heya*._

Soonyoung got the chance to actually stalk Jeonghan’s facebook. Apparently Yoon Jeonghan has long hair which ends near his shoulders. His profile picture is basically a picture of him, his hair in a messy bun and he is holding up a black and brown ragdoll cat.

He has spent about 3 hours digging for more information, and the product is him actually getting Jeonghan’s skype.

_meet up @ the caf in 10 i have major news_

He sent the text to the other three as he dressed up, got his laptop, and left his apartment. When he arrive the three were already there, he rushed to their table and hurriedly grabbed a seat.

“Okay so,” he paused and looked at the three. Pure confusion and anticipation written on their faces as they awaited for Soonyoung to continue talking. “what!” Jun said out of frustration.

 “okay okay so, I,” he points to himself. “just got Jeonghan’s skype” he finishes with a victorious smile on his face. Seungcheol and Jun obviously thanked him and kept bugging him as to how he got it. Jisoo however just continued staring at Soonyoung whilst the ruckus the other two are making.

He placed his laptop on the table, sneaking glances at Jisoo who was now blankly staring at the table.

He felt somewhat guilty that he did this behind his friend’s back without even telling him to prepare, but all he wants is his friend to be happy.

He opened skype and logged in and fortunately, or unfortunately for Jisoo, Jeonghan is online. He messages him a “hey, remember me? I’m Soonyoung could we maybe video chat right now?” After a few seconds, Jeonghan replies with a “yeah sure c:”

Soonyoung clicks the button and waits for Jeonghan’s face to appear on the screen.

After a few seconds, a guy with a messy bun, wearing a white t-shirt appears on the screen. He smiles at the camera and says hi and waves at Soonyoung.

“Oh! Hi Jeonghan!” Soonyoung says as the three, including Jisoo looks at him with wide eyes. “Hi Soonyoung” Jeonghan says with a smile.

“So, who is this friend of yours that was once my friend?” Jeonghan asks as Soonyoung looks at Jisoo. “Um, so he’s kind of surprised and taken aback so,” he pauses and laughs as he turns the laptop towards Jisoo.

Jeonghan waits and once he sees Jisoo, his eyes go wide.

“Hong Jisoo?” Jeonghan exclaims, a wide grin forming on his face. Jisoo takes in how Jeonghan looks like. _He looks so beautiful_. Jisoo finally snaps out of it and smiles at Jeonghan.

“Yoon Jeonghan, it’s been a long time” he says with a smile. “Yah, is it really you Jisoo? Wow, I can’t believe this,” Jeonghan pauses and just stares at the screen, smiling at it.

“Well, yeah it is me” Jisoo laughs and looks down at his legs. “So, how are you?” Jisoo says, starting a conversation.

“Well, I’m okay,” he says nodding “I’ve uh, started a business so, yeah I’ve been in Japan ever since High School, uh, my dad got transferred in Japan so we had to move.” He says while nodding and smiles at Jisoo who’s unconsciously pouting while nodding his head.

“So, uh how about you?” Jeonghan asks Jisoo. “Uh, I’m in the marketing team in my friend’s dad’s company so yeah” he nods and smiles again at Jeonghan.

This conversation so far is full of smiles and awkwardness.

“Uh, what is your business there in Japan?” Jisoo asks Jeonghan, he sees Jeonghan’s eyes lit with excitement. “I have a cat café” he says with a wide smile.

“Oh! Right, I remembered you love kittens, how is Mei?” Jisoo asks, completely forgetting that his friends are there with him. He quickly glances at them to see them grinning at him. He gives them a look before returning his gaze on the screen.

“Oh, we had to actually give her away since we had to leave to Japan” Jeonghan said with a sad smile. “But even with all the cats here they can’t replace her” he finished with a laugh.

“So, I guess the main reason this happened is because I have to tell you something” Jisoo says and looks down at the keyboard embarrassed. “oh, what is it?” Jeonghan asks and Jisoo feels his heart speed up. Never in his life did he ever think he would be saying this.

“When we were in middle school, did you ever know that I had a crush on you?” Jisoo asks nervously.

“You know actually, yeah I think like I heard from somebody that you did but I kind of did not believe it because I mean you were my best friend” Jeonghan said and Jisoo somewhat felt his heart become heavy.

“But,” Jeonghan started again as Jisoo snapped his eyes back at the screen. “I know that I did have a crush on you though” Jeonghan finished as Jisoo continued staring at the long haired boy.

“What? You did? Wow, I mean just,” he started to ramble trying to find the right words to say. “wow” he finished and continued staring at Jeonghan who is now laughing at the flustered Jisoo.

“Would you have gone out with me if I asked you back then?” Jeonghan asked out of the blue and Jisoo stared at Jeonghan shocked. “I- I mean ye-yes of course I would have” Jisoo stuttered, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he smiles at Jeonghan.

Majority of the conversation consisted of reminiscing their memories as kids.

Once, it was raining really hard and Jisoo forgot to bring his umbrella. And unfortunately, Jeonghan forgot his as well. This resulted in Jeonghan pulling Jisoo under the rain and the two ending up dancing in the rain. Of course the next day the two were absent because they just caught a cold.

There was an instance wherein they heard this ghost story about this kid who died in their school. Basically, that kid was the son of a teacher and he was left unattended by his mother. He wandered around the school and got to the 3rd floor of a building, being the curious kid he was, he walked off the ledge and died.

It said that the kid’s soul was still roaming the school, laughs were often heard around the hallways of the 3rd floor. Sometimes, cries were heard on another building, the child probably crying because he was lost.

Being the gullible and curious children they were, Jeonghan begged Jisoo to go ghost hunting after school ends. Being the good friend he is, Jisoo agreed. The two waited for everyone to leave the school and by 5:30 they started to roam around the school. Unfortunately however, the guard caught them and made them leave school.

“Are you uh, happy now?” Jisoo asked Jeonghan.

“Yeah, yes I am. I mean I had a lot of hardships back then, you know with having to move and having to adapt to the culture that they have in Japan and having _no one like you_.” Jeonghan said truthfully and smiled at Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled sincerely at Jeonghan.

“I’m happy that you’re happy” He smiled at Jeonghan and Jeonghan felt the blush creeping up the back of his neck.

“I mean maybe we could talk again some other time” Jisoo said and Jeonghan replied with a short _yeah I would love that_ and a smile.

“Hyung! Mina and Sana are hungry!” Jisoo heard a voice say from where Jeonghan was as Jeonghan looked to his left and said yes. “Hey um, I have to feed my cats,” he laughs as Jisoo nods understandingly.

“Oh, yeah it’s okay, go ahead” Jisoo said and gave Jeonghan a smile.

“This was nice, Jisoo.” Jeonghan said and smiled back at Jisoo.

“We should definitely do this again” They both said at the same time and laughed.

“Bye” Jeonghan said and waved at the camera, smiling at Jisoo.

“Bye” Jisoo said and smiled longingly at the screen as Jeonghan’s face disappeared.

Jisoo looked up and saw his friends smiling at him. He recollected himself and tried to remove the smiled off his face as he collected his things.

“Uh I have to go I have a, um, I have a meeting” Jisoo said as he nodded at them and quickly left the café.

“He definitely still likes him” they all said at the same time and they all nodded to each other.

“Well, mission accomplished boys” Soonyoung said as he high-fived the other two.

 

✿   ✿   ✿   ✿   ✿

*- this is legit the translation of "cat room" yes i know i'm so sorry

 

 

 


End file.
